powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zordon's Energy Wave
Zordon's Energy Wave (or Z-Wave) is the very essence of the wizard, Zordon, created upon the destruction of his energy tube at the hands of Andros' Spiral Saber. The death of the character released a wave of good energy that purged the universe of the United Alliance of Evil, which had, at that point in the story, finally conquered the universe with the help of Dark Specter and Astronema. The following villains that were affected are: *Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and Divatox are purified and are shed of evil. **Finster was also purified although this was only seen in a graphic novel. *Ecliptor, Elgar, King Mondo, Queen Machina, General Havoc and all the footsoldiers and monsters are all disintegrated and reduced to piles of sand. Note that not all of the Machine Empire and Cogs perished in this event, and that Dark Specter and Darkonda had both already destroyed each other in a conflict shortly before the wave was released. Lokar also survived the wave having resided in the Talos Dimension along with Scorpina, who had been banished there by Rita Repulsa earlier. It is never seen or explained what happened to the following characters: *Mama D *Squatt *Baboo *Goldar *Rito Revolto *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *Rygog *Porto *Master Vile *Somnibot *Digster *Adrian *Nuklifier *Ghost of Darkness *Count Dregon *Dark Spectre's Messenger . It can be assumed that they were either destroyed or purified by the wave as well. Post Zordon Wave In the aftermath of Zordon's death, several groups of villains appear in future seasons of Power Rangers. However, the series has been able to avoid contradicting the effect of the energy wave on past villains by either never using them again or giving those who survived entirely different roles (as seen with Rita Repulsa who would go on to become the Mystic Mother in Power Rangers Mystic Force). One can assume with the beginning of Lost Galaxy and every season following after it, the wave was retconned to destroy only the United Alliance of Evil, the major threat at that time. However, it can be argued that some villains not of "our" galaxy were either too far to be affected or not having existed yet, while any villains who originated from Earth in later seasons were contained at the time within a mystical prison, from another dimension altogether, or not evil or a bigger threat at the time of the wave. Notes *When the wave reaches Earth (and Angel Grove), the Space Rangers were forcibly demorphed. (Oddly, the Aquitian Rangers, the Phantom Ranger, and Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger did not demorph although they participated in the battle as well). **This was due to the actors likely not being avaliable at the time. *Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd was somehow spared from the Z-Wave and arrived on Earth to exact vengeance against the Power Rangers almost nine years later. However, it's unclear when Thrax was sealed, given that he was defeated by the embodied Sentinel Knight (thus sparing him of either destruction or purification). *Rito Revolto was originally slated to be purified of evil along with his sister Rita. However, due to the fact that his costume was damaged and not repaired, he did not appear in the episode, leaving his fate uncertain. *Although it was originally assumed that Zordon's energy wave wiped out evil across the universe, the existence of future villain groups as well as offshoots of the previously existing ones (Thrax and General Venjix's forces in particular) indicates that it only affected the attacking evil forces. **The Psycho Rangers are the only villains whose survival to the wave is justified as they were sealed in data cards by the time. * For an unknown reason, the planet Onyx seems that it was not affected by the wave as during the events of Lost Galaxy it is shown intact along with the monsters that reside on it. * It's unknown how some post-In Space series villain groups (such as Scorpius and Trakeena's Army, Captain Mutiny's Crew, Demons, Orgs, Lothor's Army, The Troobian Empire, Morlocks, Dai Shi Clan, Nighloks, The Armada and the Galaxy Warriors players.) as well some individuals (such as Master Org, Zen-Aku, Imperious, Moltor, Flurious and Kamdor) that are supposed to exist around that time as well proven to be in the same universe as MMPR, MMAR, Zeo, Turbo and In Space were not affected by the wave. ** Given the fact that some of these groups and individuals were sealed by the time of the wave (ex: the Demons and Orgs), it's possible that those seals protected them from destruction or purification similar to the Psycho Rangers' case. *** Factions like the Mutants, Mesogog's army and Evox's Virus had either not come to exist yet or they had not become a threat by this point. *** Factions like the Venjix Computer Network and Sledge's Crew only exist in different dimensions. *According to Amit Bhaumik, there's a chance some previously existing villains such as Mama D and Count Dregon survived the Z-Wave. However, their survival wasn't guaranteed.https://twitter.com/bhaumikamit/status/1121543663962607617 Category:In Space